The invention relates generally to portable electric heaters and, more particularly, to portable heaters employing a motor driven fan to circulate air through a path retaining a resistive heating element.
Portable electric heaters are used extensively to provide a more comfortable ambient temperature in regions of small volume or which central heating is not available. For example, portable heaters often are used in bathrooms, bedrooms, sitting rooms, garages or in the vicinity of a person engaged in a relatively stationary activity such as reading, television or computer screen viewing, sewing and the like. To enhance the use of portable electric heaters, various steps have been taken to enhance operating utility and efficiency, extend heater life, and reduce cost. However, further improvements in these portable heater characteristics continue to be sought.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electric heater.